


Road Trip?

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Snarky Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Na co mi aż tyle ciuchów?" He asked himself in a frustrated tone as he balled up a shirt and threw it into the basket with a bit more force than necessary.Derek cleared his throat, drawing Stiles attention from the disaster before him. "I thought you said you had finished packing last night?" He asked with a small smirk.Stiles glared up at the wolf currently occupying his doorway. "I had. And then dad reminded me that I never pack enough underwear, or socks. Oh and that I suck at packing so I should do the whole army roll thing to fit more clothes in my bag."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to NanaWakagimi for providing a proper Polish translation to what I wanted Stiles to say.
> 
> And thank you all for continuing to read! This story takes place three days after graduation! I hope you all enjoy.

Derek let himself into the Stilinski house, pocketing his keys as he closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs towards Stiles bedroom. 

The door was open when he reached it and the sight before him was kind of hilarious. 

Stiles was sat in the middle of the floor, a veritable mountain of clothes beside him that he was picking his way through. Some items were being rolled up and stuffed into a dufflebag while the others were being tossed into a basket at the foot of his bed.  

"Na co mi aż tyle ciuchów?" He asked himself in a frustrated tone as he balled up a shirt and threw it into the basket with a bit more force than necessary. 

Derek cleared his throat, drawing Stiles attention from the disaster before him. "I thought you said you had finished packing last night?" He asked with a small smirk. 

Stiles glared up at the wolf currently occupying his doorway. "I had. And then dad reminded me that I never pack enough underwear, or socks. Oh and that I suck at packing so I should do the whole army roll thing to fit more clothes in my bag." 

"Where is your dad anyway? I thought he was seeing us off?" 

Stiles sighed and went back to sorting through clothes, eyeing a red t-shirt before tossing it in the basket. "He was, but he got called in to the station. Valerie apparently hurt her hand when she was investigating a break-in and Dad got called to come cover while she's getting checked out at the hospital." 

Derek nodded and moved to sit on the other side of the dufflebag that was currently separating Stiles from him. "Need any help?" He asked, eyeing the mostly full bag then the pile of clean clothes. 

Stiles shook his head. "I'm almost done." 

A few minutes later Stiles zipped up the bag, stuck his pillow between the two shorter straps, then stuffed the remaining clothes from the monstrous pile into the basket before shoving it into his closet. He did one last look around, making sure he wasn't missing anything before picking up both the dufflebag and his backpack and gesturing for Derek to lead the way. 

"Dude, why aren't we taking the Camaro for the trip?" Stiles whined as he hauled his dufflebag out of the house and towards the open back of Derek's SUV. 

Derek swung the front door closed behind Stiles with a dramatic eyeroll and sigh. "Because we are literally driving all over the country, and I don't know about you, but I would like to actually be comfortable if I'm going to be spending a minimum of 8 hours a day driving." 

"The Camaro is comfortable." Derek rolled his eyes at that (at this rate they're gonna roll out of his damn head and it will be all Stiles' fault), because while it is comfortable, it's not the ideal vehicle for a summer of road tripping. "And I thought we were driving in shifts? Also, I never got to drive the Camaro, I feel jipped." Stiles said as he threw his bags in beside Derek's with a huff. 

"Quit complaining already, you gave your Jeep to Scott, you don't get to nitpick over my choice of vehicles. And we will drive in shift, but I imagine there will be days were one of us doesn't feel like driving at all." Derek said with a groan as he closed the back hatch of the SUV just a tad rougher than he meant to, making the metal bang as it slammed shut.  

Stiles scuffed his toe on the pavement, head dropping and face and scent going a mix of upset and chastised. "Okay." He said quietly.  

Derek sighed and grabbed the teen by the shoulders, pulling him flush against him in a hug. One arm wrapping around his waist while the other wrapped around his shoulders. "Stiles, you're overthinking and stalling again, aren't you." He mumbled into his neck. 

Stiles nodded before wrapping his arms around Derek's waist and burying his face in the wolf's neck. 

"I'll let you drive the Camaro when we come back." Derek promised before placing a kiss on the side of Stiles' temple and pulling the teen back enough to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now come on, I'll let you drive first." To prove his point Derek let go of Stiles and pulled his keys from his pocket, holding the ring up with one finger while he put his sunglasses on with his free hand. 

"Oh, you'll let me, will you? How very kind of you." Stiles snarked before taking the offered key and walking around the drivers side of the vehicle. 

Derek chuckled to himself before walking around the passenger side and sliding into the front beside Stiles. This was going to be an interesting road trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> The translation to what Stiles said in Polish is "Why do I own so many clothes?"
> 
> So you all know as of Friday I will be dropping back to posting when I have new parts written. I have some family stuff to do this weekend and won't have time to write or post for a bit, but I promise the story still has a ways to go.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to comment!
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
